SonicSuperVolcano
by IAMVENGEANCE
Summary: <html><head></head>A boy meets Sonic and his friends. But on the same day Yellowstone Erupts and the world crumbles. Now they will survive together and build relationships and bonds stronger then before to face an evil which will strike this bold new world.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer I do not own Sonic and his friends those are owned by Sega._**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Eruption_**

When it happened no one saw it coming. All I know is when it happened I felt a surge of strength flow through me.

Yellowstone had erupted.

I'm getting a little bit ahead of myself. I'm Matthew Magnus son of Doctor Magnus a brilliant Volcanologist but a little crazy sometimes I had to admit.

I'll start where I can and tell what I must. But the story isn't among some of the better ones out there. Heck I don't know if many will read it.

The day felt pretty normal. I was thirteen and had gotten off alright at school. It wasn't grades that was my problem though. It was the fact that a lot of kids have gotten under my skin.

I was unpopular but I learned to ignore that. Especially sent I was a black belt in judo and karate like my mother who had gotten a triple black belt three years ago.

I walked into my first class and looked surprised slightly to see a blue hedgehog sitting on the teacher's desk. I noticed a dark black one with red streaks in its fur.

I turned to the desk and saw a two tailed fox sitting there along with a few others.

I sat down confused "What's going on?"

"We're here to visit your school." The two tailed fox said "Who are you?"

"I'm Matthew Magnus but call me Magnum. That's what I prefer my friends call me."

"Wait are you related to a Doctor Isaac Magnus? The one that discovered a way to redirect volcanic ash flows?"

I winced slightly "Yeah I'm his son."

"I'm Tails by the way. So what is your Dad working on now? He's left the public eye after that invention went public. I'm curious to know what he's built."

I looked at him then outside sighing "Well you might say he's kind of been put on retirement."

"Why's that?"

I looked at Tails then sighed looking forward "Well he, on second thought I'd rather not."

The blue hedgehog looked at me carefully "What did he do?"

"Something I'd rather not repeat."

A pink hedgehog came up to me "Don't worry we won't be judgmental. Tell us what he did. We promise not to say anything about it."

I looked outside briefly then them "He predicts the Yellowstone Supervolcano will go off today at noon. At least that's what he's been telling people. He even tried to keep me from school but Mom's got him to let me come but if he hears anything he'll pull me out."

"Kid I doubt that dormant thing's going to go off." The black hedgehog said "Knuckles what do you think?"

"I'm going to agree with you Shadow. I would have noticed something when I left Angel Island. Nothing was wrong at all."

I sighed slightly "Yeah and that's why he's no longer working in public. They're going to put him into a mental hospital soon if he continues down this road. At least the doctors think something's wrong with him."

The pink hedgehog placed a hand on my shoulder "Don't worry kid. It'll be alright."

"Yeah right." A hedgehog with bat wings said "His father sounds like a crackpot to me Amy."

"Rogue!"

"What I'm just telling the truth."

"It's alright." I said "Besides he's helped me somewhat even though a little crazy. He came up with a few good inventions during his time home."

Tails looked at me carefully "What are they?"

I reached into my backpack "Well I couldn't bring some of them but I could get these out."

I put on the sunglasses looking ahead then at Tail "Heat vision and night vision."

I took out a wrist glove making a holographic display giving me a layout of everything happening.

"Satellite feed gives me an up to date blueprint of every building I climb into."

Tails looked at the gauntlet "Hmm interesting device. I think I've got something like this in the Tornado. Can you see me after the class so I can compare it with mine."

"Sure Tails."

"Sonic where's the teacher at and the rest of the class?"

Sonic shrugged then looked at me "Don't now and right now I'm bored of waiting. Can we do something fun."

I looked around the room then at him "Not enough room for a match of some sort."

Sonic got up looking around "Silver, Shadow, Knuckles, let's move the furniture so we can do a little sparring."

The four of them began moving chairs. I got up shouldering my backpack as they finished moving the desks to the side. I put the bag down and put the inventions inside.

Tails came up with a little bunny and something else in her arms.

"This is Cream and Cheese."

"Magnum."

She smiled "Pleasure to meet you."

"No the pleasure is mine."

I winced slightly rubbing my forehead. Tails came up confused.

"Something wrong."

I lowered my head "Nothing just a headache. I'll pass like they always do."

I turned in time to dodge a stumbling Rogue. She turned around to Amy as she held out her hammer.

"Come on Rogue! You thought I was making this easy!"

"Wouldn't dream of it girl."

She flew forward getting Amy hard sending her into the cabinet. She got up slowly. Knuckles stood up and walked in the middle of the ring.

"Enough. Now who's next."

"I'll go." Tails said "I know I'm not much at fighting but I want to try."

"Alright little buddy." Sonic said "But against who?"

"Blaze?"

"Sorry kid." A purple hedgehog said "I'm not one to let you get away easily."

He looked at a silver hedgehog "Silver?"

"No way kid I'm up there with Sonic and Shadow."

"I'll spar with you Tails."

He turned to me smiling "Let's go then."

I stepped inside a small circle they outlined. I immediately took the viper stance. Tails took a boxer stance.

Knuckles let out a whistle and Tails shot forward. I dodged him easily and hit him gently in the stomach. He let out a laugh as I smiled taking Tiger stance.

"No fair!"

"Trust me it is." I said "I'm a black belt in three martial arts. My grandfather taught me Kung Fu while my mother Judo and Karate."

Sonic looked up from the desk immediately "Huh perhaps I should fight him for a few rounds."

"No Sonic your mine to beat." Shadow said "No kid's going to get you before me."

I prepared myself mentally then watched him come forward. I cried out immediately as another headache shot through. Tails didn't stop though nailing me sending me to the floor. I held my head in pain as I felt an explosion. I began getting up slowly.

"I'm sorry." Tails said "I didn't mean to hurt you."

I got up looking at him "You didn't hurt me. Just a massive headache came on making me feel terrible right now."

"Well I hear the students coming." Shadow said "Next time Sonic we will fight each other."

"Remember Shadow it's just a sparring match." Sonic said "We can't destroy the school or use our Chaos powers."

"Fine by me."

The door opened. The teacher came in looking at me.

"Matthew why are you here? I thought you knew to meet in the gym?"

"No I had to run. You know those guys."

"Well it doesn't matter. Your excused and may return home."

She turned to the others "I'm sorry to say that the school won't be able to hold the visit today. Perhaps at a better time."

Amy walked up to her "Why? What's happening?"

She looked at her then turned to me "Follow Matthew Magnus home and his father Doctor Magnus will explain what may be happening."

I scowled "Wait you mean there is activity!?"

"Yes reports coming in from the site are telling us that much. Your father may have been right."

I immediately tore off down the hallway. I took out my cell phone and dialed the number. I put it to my ear waiting.

"Matthew I'm glad you called. Get home now please. Turns out your father may have not been as much of a crackpot as I thought. He's working on something he called the Magma Suit so we could perhaps save the small town."

"Stocked up?"

"Spent every cent we had on food and supplies. I may have not taken your father's warning as seriously as I usually did but I still kept it in the back of my mind."

"I'll be home shortly."

"Stay safe."

I put the phone away. I turned to find Sonic and his friends standing there. I looked at them then walked forward.

"Your following me."

Knuckles looked at me "Yeah because we want to know what's happening."

I turned to snap at him when a massive boom hit all of our ears. I reached inside and tore out my headphone's putting them on. I looked inside for some other stuff and began handing them out. They seemed to be grateful for the little release I had given them.

I began walking again. We had to get home.

When I arrived the roar was continuing. I opened the door and stepped inside as did the others. I closed it shut silence greeting our ears. I took out the earmuffs and smiled as the others did. A dull roar could be heard but it was small.

"The house is soundproofed. You will not believe how many people mow the lawn in six in the morning on a Saturday."

"Well at least we can think." Silver said "What is happening right?"

"Yellowstone my dear hedgehog is what's happening right now."

Dad came up and looked at them carefully. He held out the special sword to me.

"Here Magnum you'll need this."

I immediately drew the sword. The red glow felt comforting as I put it away. I put on the weapon then turned to him.

"Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Amy, Blaze, Rogue, Knuckles you all come with me. The young ones stay up here with my son. This mission is too much for you to handle."

"Hey I've helped Sonic out of lots of jams against Eggman!" Tails said "I'll defeat this one with the others just like before."

I placed a hand on his shoulder "Easy kid. Besides I think my father knows best. He's studied volcanoes for years."

"Alright I guess."

"Come on Tails you wanted to examine some of my tech."

I looked at Cream and Cheese "My sister should be home Cream. Why don't you and Cheese go play with her. She's around your age and she's a fox so you might be comfortable."

"Alright Matthew."

The two left me and Tails alone.

I sighed "Come on up."

He followed me slowly. He looked at me carefully as I walked up.

"What race are you?"

I turned to him then looked at my hand "I'm human with a little bit of wolf laced into me. My grandfather and sister are the only two in the entire family. The rest are humans."

"Oh so we're somewhat relate perhaps. At least genetics wise sent you've got some canine characteristics."

I smiled "Yeah got some interesting skills. Mostly thanks to my Mom."

"Is she?"

"Not a wolf but a fox. My great grandmother gave her that. I'm glad sent it made it so much easier sent she taught me how to fight and her tail sometimes make it easier."

"Alright so where's your room?"

I opened the door "Come in we're going to be here for a bit."

He looked around surprised at the various items that I had laid out. He picked up a robotic arm looking at it carefully.

"What's this?"

I picked it up then set it down "A robotic project of mine. I was obsessed with what robots could do for a time. Not that skilled at operating them. I mean I wanted to build a defense against Eggman and his machines."

"Sonic will always stop him."

I looked at him then outside smiling "Yeah but as Sonic gets older he'll slow down a bit maybe have a family of his own to look after. That's kind of why I want to replicate weapons to defeat Eggman once and for all."

"So how close have you gotten."

I looked at him then smiled "Not too close to Eggman. I'm more into Exoskeletons rather than full bodied machines. But some of them are pretty good."

Tails nodded "Perhaps we could work together sometimes. Seems like you've gotten close to something useful."

He picked up a container "What are these?"

"That's my self-replicating nano-machines. I designed it to make machines out of people's dying flesh. Prolong life in a sense."

Tails shivered "Sounds like the robotisizer."

I looked at him briefly then outside. Sonic and the others were leaving with my father.

"Appears they're leaving."

Tails went to the window and looked down as they drove off. He immediately walked away his tails drooping along the ground.

"Why'd they leave me behind?"

"Because there is a chance they won't make it in time and perhaps never make it back."

He looked up at my mother surprised. I sighed looking at Mom.

"Dad's going with them?"

"To try and help them stop Yellowstone. But before he left he launched a special rocket into the air so we can communicate with them."

"So he's worried about the internet and satellite feed being dropped?"

"He's downloading as much information on the world as he can. But I don't know if he'll be able to do it."

Tails looked at her "You mean they may be killed?"

Mom sighed then nodded "Yes but my husband has designed the airplane they will be using. He believes that the shields will hold as they fly toward the volcano. He just hopes the three can focus the Chaos power they have into one single unified blast."

"But the other four?"

"Are the gunners to keep major debris from hitting the ground and the airship while their inflight to the volcano."

Mom turned to me "Stay here and guard them. I have to go and protect the town. "

She pulled on a helmet and drew out a laser katana. She took off running. I smiled slightly then turned to him.

"That's the Kinect Increase armor. The static charge it builds in the air gives it tons of energy. I helped my father design it years back."

Tails nodded surprised "So she's going to try and protect people."

"At least make sure their safe." I said "I'm just glad nothing like this happens very often."

Cream and Cheese came in with my little sister. They looked around worried.

"We saw Sonic leave." My sister said "Matthew where is he going?"

I sighed "Luna remember what grandfather told you. A wolf is not scared but is brave for the pack. You don't need to be scared."

"But Alpha,"

"I will guard over us."

I went to the closet and revealed an armor that made me the size of a man.

"Activate Laser Samurai!"

The suit came to life immediately. I put the katana blade aside then climbed inside the armor. I looked at them from inside the armor. I tested it then nodded.

"Now don't worry everything will be alright."

"Can we stay with you?"

I nodded "Yeah it's better if we stick together anyway."

I walked downstairs with the others. I sat down on the living room and turned on the TV. The sound was drowned out by the roar so I muted it and just watched the images. Luna, Cream and Cheese remained by Tails as they looked at the news shocked.

I scowled slightly "Well Dad's got his work cut out for him. Your friends included Tails."

Tails looked at me then the TV "How will they make it back from that?"

"That plane is designed to fly right into volcanic eruptions and we sort of tested it already against lava from intense eruptions. Hawaii won't let us come with it again. Especially after the internet videos of the plane flying through lava."

"I saw those!" Tails said "That was you guys doing that!"

"Actually that was my Dad teaching me to fly it. We have a lot of harebrained machines around here we whip up."

"Like?"

"These armors shouldn't work but they do. But you should see the one my father and I built. I wonder if he'd want that one running when he gets back? I'll show you it later Tails after they get back."

We turned to the TV watching it.

Eventually lunch rolled around and I made everyone sandwiches. Basically that was what was going to spoil first so we had to eat it.

"So when is the ash going to get here?" Tails said "I'm starting to wonder when debris going to start hitting us?"

A bang from the roof greeted our ears. I sighed shaking my head getting up.

"Here's the downpour of debris. No one is allowed to go outside from now on understand. No sense someone getting killed by a rock."

I walked to the door and looked outside. I could see the sky starting to cloud over but I had the feeling that wasn't clouds but ash.

I walked into the living room looking around carefully. I looked at the four before me.

"Tails don't open the door. Same goes for all of you. If this isn't over soon looters will come out to try and take what's in our home."

"Doesn't your father and mother need to be let in?"

"They have keys." I said "If they want to get in it should be easy for them to do so."

I sat down with the others looking at the TV. The news eventually went to a TV station. I turned on the volume and the roaring didn't happen.

"We have some news on what is happening." The anchor woman said "Yellowstone has almost reach the critical point. We are unsure at this time if there will be any change from this current path. Stocks are falling as the prices of food begins to skyrocket upwards. We're unsure of what will happen at this time."

I sighed "At least we have a stock downstairs of seeds ready to grow and a green house."

"But meat and other things we won't be getting anymore if the ash kills them." Tails said "I mean I want to taste certain things."

I smiled "We have a small fishery and some ducks that are safe. We also have ten cows that will produce a lot of milk and we can use to breed."

"Just how big is your basement exactly?"

I smiled "My grandmother is a geneticist. She lives five houses down and has an underground lab. My grandfather is a big military nut and has so many weapons he could hold off a massive army. But this gated community is mostly older people. I think they're with their love ones so we're pretty much going to have a small band of survivors with us."

Tails sighed "What happens if they don't make it back?"

"Then we're staying here while we can. I train you then Cream and my sister when their older in the fighting styles my mother taught me. Perhaps go to my grandparents and use the weapons they have there for safety."

Tails nodded "Alright but I want to wait and see."

I sighed leaning back looking at the TV.

"We have reports coming in of more volcanoes erupting." An anchorman said "I'm afraid that nothing like this has happened and I doubt anything will stop it. Folks go to your love ones and hold them close. This is the end."

The connection died immediately. I began flipping through channels only to get a blue screen. I sighed shutting it off.

"Did we lose the signal?"

I turned to them then outside looking at the heavy ash cloud "Yeah but I think it's more due to the fact we're now in a major ash cloud. No transmissions will get through that unless their above it like our rocket is right now using solar rays to keep itself aloft."

The others nodded. Tails flew up beside me looking outside.

"So how do we escape now?"

I turned to him then sighed "Stay with them while I go upstairs to work."

"No we should all remain together." Tails said "Especially sent you are the only one that knows how to fight and can do it."

I sighed then nodded "Come on then."

We headed upstairs to my room. I got out of the armor and put on my laser katana. I headed over to the table and began soldering together a new machine.

Eventually the sound of snoring greeted my ears. I turned to see the three asleep on my bed. I let out a yawn then put on a massive wrist gauntlet. I got them comfortable then climbed in as well. It was cramp but I think it was for the best.

I put an arm over Cream, Cheese and my sister as I closed my eyes heading to sleep.

We all woke up to a loud pounding below on the door. I bolted upright and moved slowly out of bed. I pulled out the katana blade but I didn't activate the laser.

I went down the hall then turned to the door. A man pushed it down and looked around with his friends. I saw their weapons. A tire iron, baseball bat, golf club covered in blood.

I scowled then turned to the other three "Get into my room and lock the door behind you as softly as you can. Tails prepare to use the Laser Samurai. It should give you at least a chance."

"Alright Magnum."

I looked down there then got up putting the sword away. I reached to the gauntlet and selected a feature. I looked down at them carefully.

"Get out now or I will fight you!"

Tire Iron looked at me "Kid just let us take what we want and no one gets hurt."

I sighed "Except for the fact I can easily take all three of you."

I leaped down and touched Blood Golf Club. He roared in pain as I sent out the massive shock to his system. I leaped back drawing the katana blade as baseball bat swung at me. I slice it easily looking at him. I selected another feature fast looking at them.

The blade glowed immediately ready to cut through them. Tire Iron scowled.

"Fall back! The kid's too hard to take! Easier prey is out there than him."

He and the other looters left. I picked up the drop materials as I relocked the door more harder this time then the simple lock.

I sighed then headed upstairs. Tails looked at me than the others who were asleep but huddled together.

"Did they?"

"No they didn't get anything from us. Get some sleep. Dawn's not coming and we'll all need a lot of sleep when the others return."

He nodded and climbed under the sheets. I did the same sleeping soundly for a bit.

When morning came I woke up along with the others to hear the sound of groaning and heavy footfall. I got up immediately and headed downstairs along with the others.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver all collapsed onto the ground dropping the others that they were carrying. I looked at them shocked.

Tails ran up to Sonic "What happened!?"

Sonic looked at him then shook his head "Eggman was there at Yellowstone. He shot the plane damaging it. But I don't think he understood what happened."

He coughed blood coming out.

I looked around then outside "Yellowstone!"

"Is fully unleashed right now." Dad said "Everyone stay here please. This Eruption will not be the end. I can expand the house so we can all live together."

Knuckles scowled "The Chaos Emeralds."

"No longer the problem." Dad said "Especially with the volcanoes around the world going off. Right now we're all that matter. These will be everyone in our world. Others may come but I doubt many more will be here. You had all better adjust to that."

They all looked at each other weakly. I looked at the door then heard my phone ring. I picked it up and looked at Dad.

"Mom is that you?"

"Matthew I'm at the Camelot High School."

"When will you be back?"

"They won't let me leave. Sent I'm a master of martial art they want me to train the children some of it and if they want more to black belt level."

I sighed "I understand Mom."

"I'm sorry."

The line went dead. I looked at Dad "Mom won't be coming back home Dad. The school's holding her hostage."

"It's better that she is there than her." Dad said "She can help them become strong and perhaps we will trade with time."

I sighed "Life during a volcanic eruption. Great."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Aftermath._**

I walked around the place we called home now. I heard Blaze and Amy in the kitchen cooking below me. It had been five years sent the eruption and I have to admit a lot change.

I walked down to see Shadow and Sonic sitting in the living room. Both of them had a gun shouldered in case we were attacked by raiders. Fighting hand to hand had become nearly impossible for them sent the snow was too deep and the ash made it just as hard.

I walked into the kitchen and looked at Amy. She had grown up a lot sent I had meet her. But then again we all had after the eruption.

She looked at me "Breakfast will be ready in twenty minutes Magnum."

"And no stealing the eggs." Blaze said "I know you take them after I cook them."

I folded my arms smiling "Blaze when will you trust me."

"A sixteen year old in military pants and a black sleeveless shirt carrying two laser infused katana blades doesn't give a hint of trust to me. Especially sent you are one of the stealth experts."

I sat down "Amy what was it I heard in you and Sonic's room. I know your married and all but it sounded intense."

She blushed slightly looking at her ring briefly. I smiled slightly.

"Don't worry I'm just messing with you."

We all laughed at my joke. Amy sighed looking outside at the amount of ash.

"Well with the volcanic winter I'm glad we're warm."

"The lava tunnels under the house supply everything from electricity to heat."

Blaze hit my hand which had gotten mysteriously close to the eggs. I winced moving back.

"Hey!"

"I warned you once. Next time you lose a finger!"

I smiled "Alright Blaze I won't steal your eggs."

"Blaze is that kid giving you trouble?"

Silver came up beside me looking at me smiling "How many times have I told you to leave my girl alone kid before you learn."

"As many times as she's told me to not do this to you."

I put my hand into his hair pushing it out ruining it. He immediately tried to right it.

"Matthew!"

"Alright I'm gone."

When someone used my real name I knew not to stick around. I walked into the living room and found Tails. He had changed a bit like I had. His gloves had spikes on them and he wore a vest around his chest while he had a machine gun.

I was the only one that carried the swords. I walked up to him and sat down.

"So where have you been Tails?"

He smiled slightly "Knuckles and I had early morning patrol. We encountered a band of the Round Table Knights earlier today."

I sighed "They're getting bolder coming so close to us. How much ammunition do we have left?"

Tails sighed "A lot less. But we all carry guns except for you and those blades."

I nodded "Yeah and Knuckles sticking with his fists."

"I'm just glad we're all older." Tails said "Cream and Marie help your father Professor Magnus down in his laboratory. Cheese has been a little less energy lately but she's still around Cream."

I nodded "I'm glad they've gotten along so well with my father even when he does some weird things. But I wonder who else is out there?"

"Most of the people we've met are hostile to us. But they stay away from our stores knowing a warrior is around that is pretty hard to beat. Especially sent they know Guardian warriors mean you have to fight them with their own guardians."

I rose up "Well at least things are alright and quiet."

The door opened and so did gunfire. I immediately hit my center. I had altered the gauntlet so it was on my chest. Immediately an armor covered me and I was ready for battle. I ran into the hallway as Knuckles fired with a gun. He went behind the doors as did everyone else. I heard a few doors closed as we entered lockdown.

Sonic ran across the hallway and looked at Knuckles "What have we got?"

He scowled "I don't really know who they are. But they pulled up in an armored up car and fired at me. I'm glad I got in here."

I held out my hand and immediately a bow appeared. I looked at Sonic.

"Arrows."

He nodded tossing them to me. I took them out and placed them in special locations. I would need to be able to use my blades if necessary.

I looked at the ground "Sonic and Shadow I want you both to get out there and try distract some of their attention thanks to your speed. Just make sure not to get shot. Just draw the gunfire so I can get a clean shot at the main car."

"Why should we let you get the fun of destroying them." Shadow said "Why not just kill them all right now."

I looked at him then outside as they fired. I leaned back along with the other. I drew a single arrow then rolled into the hallway and fired.

The arrow flew through the air and killed one of the guys inside the car.

I think the driver.

"Scratch that plan. Just make sure to save bullets and get toward those cars!"

I ran out as did the others. I leaped into cover and rose up firing again getting another person. Shadow and Sonic ran ahead drawing gunfire pretty much immediately with the increase speed factor they had and used.

Knuckles let out a roar and tore off the doors. He began punching the people inside hard.

I walked up and fired my arrows going for the kill. These guys would kill us if we didn't kill them first. Survival was top priority.

When the last one collapsed I walked into the car and looked at the supplies. The others did the same. Tails came out with Silver to help salvage what we could from within.

We tossed the bodies onto the ground. I removed my arrows from the corpses of men I killed then we removed the clothing that we could wear.

I burned the men's body at least so animals wouldn't eat them and give them an honorable send off at least.

Tails opened the trunk and let out a whistle "Hey guys come here."

We all looked into the truck and smiled. There was a lot of food stored in here. I picked up a can looking at it.

"Canned Peaches? Haven't had those in a long time. Two years sent we ran out."

Tails picked up another "Amy and Blaze are going to love this find we've got. They've wanted to make a lot of different things we haven't been able to in a long time."

I looked around and scowled "Get going inside with the food. Something's out here with us."

I made the bow appear again as I caught sight of them. I turned to them scowling.

"Round Table Knights!"

Sonic and Shadow immediately began dashing along with Silver getting the food in fast. I drew out my two swords scowling at them ready to fight.

The Captain came up "A swordsman here. Who are you?"

I raised my free sword "Guardian Magnum!"

The man smiled "Well then perhaps we shall have you duel Knight Lynda trained by the high teacher herself to fight Guardians."

I put the swords away and touched my chest briefly making the armor cover my arrows and change a few characteristics so I was better suited for the fight. I prepared myself as she came up. She had two swords behind her but they weren't katana blades like my own.

Tails came up beside me as did Knuckles. I stood there waiting.

"Where is your captain?"

Shadow and Sonic came up with Silver.

"I'm the captain." Sonic said "Why do you ask?"

"We will take fifteen bags of food from you if your warrior loses."

"If we win?"

The man smiled "You won't win this battle. But if you do then ten bags will be yours. Along with two bags of various spices."

I reached for the blades as the girl Lynda did. She smiled at me from under her mask.

"My teacher trained me for five years. I am her best student."

I drew out the blades and took my freestyle double blade stance. Lynda let out a shout then ran forward. I swung blocking both her blades easily with my own. I spun to the side sending her to the ground. She rolled getting up as I just moved slowly. She charged up again this time going for multiple strikes but I could see them coming.

Eventually I heard the beep and looked at my armor's energy levels.

Thirty minutes.

I scowled immediately and swung hard shattering her swords. I kicked her hard sending her to the ground.

Time to end this.

She drew a dagger and lunged. I swung out one of the blades attaching to the foot. She stopped in her tracks frozen as the sicken sound of a blade going into flesh greeted our ears. I looked at her as I held the one blade in my hand. The other was attached to my leg and in her at the moment. The blade ran down onto the armor. I pulled it out and picked it up as she collapsed to the ground.

I walked up as she knelt down dying. I spun around slicing her head cleanly.

I turned to the knights "Pay up or your next."

The Captain scowled then snapped his fingers dropping the goods on the freshly fallen snow. I pointed to the body.

"Take her with you."

They picked up her body putting it on a stretcher and walked off in shame.

I put the blade away shaking my head "My mother's best students are coming here to fight against her ace. It's a shame that all the talent goes to waste."

I walked inside with the others holding the spices. The second I stepped inside the armor came off and when back to the simple chest plate.

I walked into the kitchen setting down the food spices. Blaze and Amy were already going through it with Rogue cataloging all the goods we've gotten.

I opened one of the bags surprised. A birthday cake sat inside it. I picked it up as gently as I could. It's been such a long time sent I've seen a chocolate birthday cake.

I looked at Amy and Blaze along with everyone else. The last cakes we had had been on Cream's and my sister's shared birthday sent it was the last one of the year.

I looked upstairs then at everyone "Should we?"

Sonic nodded "Yeah they're only twelve turning thirteen today. They deserve it."

"For once Sonic I agree with you." Shadow said "But let's put it to a vote. It's one of the rules that we have when something like this comes up."

We all raised our hand. I smiled slightly then picked it up.

"I've got an idea. Hide this cake and surprise them at dinner time with it."

I went to one of my secret panels and opened it. Inside hid some of the emergency supplies. I slid the cake on the only empty rack then shut it.

I turned to them smiling as they all did.

I looked at my chest plate carefully then upstairs. I began walking away from them smiling. My sister and Cream were both going to enjoy this. It had been a long time sent either had a birthday cake and I know they longed for one.

I headed downstairs and looked around.

Eventually I spotted Cream and smiled. She was growing up nicely despite all that had happened to her these few years.

She turned to me and smiled slightly "Hello Magnum. Your father is still in bed sleeping. Do you want me to go wake him."

I walked up smiling "No I just wanted to see you."

She blushed slightly looking at the notepad "Well what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to tell you happy birthday Cream."

She looked at her notepad then me "You know it's probably not the right thing to ask but,"

She turned away back to the notepad "Never mind."

I leaned down slightly looking at her. I cleared a loose strain from her hair and smiled.

"Cream you can tell me."

She looked around then at me "Um, I, um,."

She blushed looking around. She looked at me smiling.

"Can I, um,."

"Can you what?"

"Kiss you?"

I smiled "You don't need my permission Cream. It's your birthday."

She leaped forward kissing me on the lips. I held her close as she kissed me. I could swear her leg was rising slightly.

I smiled as I held her in my arms. She pulled away blushing slightly. I looked at her feeling my heart racing a bit.

"Listen I know the ground rules say no dating till seventeen but I'm going to ask Amy if she could help me talk Sonic into letting the rule bend a little for my birthday."

I rose up smiling "Alright Cream."

She kissed me again then took off smiling. I looked at her smiling then walked away. I reached my father's lab and found him already up. Grandma sat there as well looking around the place before her eyes settled on me.

"Sixteen and a strong boy. I'm sorry I missed your birthday."

"Don't worry grandma. We got the tunnel rebuilt at least."

"Yes but perhaps these shall help your team out more."

She tossed me a gauntlet Core. I looked at it carefully then her.

"What is this?"

"Something your grandmother and I have been working on." Dad said "The Chaos Emeralds that Knuckles had brought here with him on the Ash Twister gave off a strange energy. One that we managed to capture and learn a little bit about controlling."

"But your machines nano-machines which create your armor gave us the key to unleashing the power inside." Grandmother said "But unlike your Breastplate which gives you only protection and certain weapons we believe we can begin to evolve you with Chaos energy."

"Does Knuckles know?"

Dad shook his head "No and I see no reason to worry him. Especially sent we're going to use the Master Emerald to shield us all. Besides Sonic and Shadow will take the emeralds once and a while to use their Chaos powers to defend us against massive invaders as you well know."

I looked at the core then walked off. I put the core into my pocket.

"Thanks for the present Grandma."


End file.
